Los locos cuentos de Izzy
by Luisajonas123
Summary: One-shots crack narrados por nuestra demente favorita!


**A/N:** _Wazzaaa! okno, iba a actualizar la otra historia que tengo pero al final me decidi por un one-shot de navidad, aunque no tiene casi nada de navideño, jajaja, es mi primer crack fic y asi que si no es tan bueno no me hagan bullying porfa! XD si te gusto, la odiaste o quieres matarme por lo mal que escribo por favor dejamelo en un review! ¿Tengan felices fiestas!_

* * *

La historia "navideña" de Izzy

Era la víspera de Navidad, de alegría, luces brillantes y regalos entre familiares y amigos. En casa de Noah, habían decidido reunirse algunos amigos del elenco de las series Drama Total original y el segundo elenco también. Bueno, esa frase no es correcta del todo, ya que no le habían pedido permiso al chico para entrar a su casa… de hecho este ni siquiera se encontraba allí. En fin, decidieron ponerse cómodos y disfrutar de la compañía que se brindaban entre sí, pues el día de Navidad la pasarían con su familia.

— Es la hora del cuento..., ahora les contaré a ustedes, así quieran o no, una historia más o menos navideña totalmente improvisada y sin sentido alguno... «Había una vez un aburrido chico llamado Noah...» —narraba entusiasmada una voz femenina. Se escucharon a coro unas cuantas voces emocionadas y otras quejándose. — Ajamm! Despierta pequeño bobo, no podemos comenzar esta historia si no te despiertas... —susurró la pelirroja suavemente, dirigiéndose a el personaje de este extraño libro sin palabras, pero al ver que este seguía igual se decidió a hacerlo mediante otra manera— ¡Levanta tu estúpido trasero para que pueda comenzar de una maldita vez, Noah! —gritó y el enorme ruido que provocó esta acción hizo temblar la tierra. Literalmente.

El tipo nombrado despertó sobresaltado, encontrándose de pronto en lugar extraño en donde no recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

— ¡¿Qué mier...?! ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

La voz de la "cuentacuentos" río locamente a carcajadas un tanto siniestras, que rebotaron por todo el lugar tan fuerte que obligaron al pobre chico a tener que cubrirse los oídos. Noah, asombrado y asustado noto que este gran sonido provenía desde arriba de su cabeza. Levantó el rostro, casi cayéndose patas arriba al percatarse que el rostro enorme de una Izzy gigante lo contemplaba sonriente.

Dio un grito lleno de pánico.

— ¡¿Estoy teniendo una pesadilla o es que acaso me drogaste o algo parecido?! —reclamó molesto golpeando con el puño esperando encontrarse con el duro suelo. Pero, para su sorpresa, este no era duro, sino todo lo contrario. Volvió a tocarlo, esta vez suavemente, extrañándose de sentir esa conocida textura.

— Es... ¿de malvavisco?, —observó, riendo por primera vez esa tarde. Noto además, que había bastones de caramelo gigantes y diferentes tipos de dulces navideños— apuesto a que Cody lo amaría. —comentó distraído.

El rostro enorme se acercó tanto que parecía que iba a comérselo.

— ¿Con que quieres a Cody aquí no?

— Sí claro, yo no dije eso.

— Bien, pero deja de interrumpir mi historia... Veamos, ¿en qué me quedé?... ¡Oh, sí! «El chico, no, olviden lo del chico, el pequeño duende llamado Noah...»

— ¡¿Y porque un duende?!

— Shhh, mierda, es mi historia y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. «Entonces, el duende en "Villa Malvavisco...»

— ¡Que nombre tan imaginativo!

Pero Izzy, harta de interrupciones por parte de su víctima chasqueo los dedos y de pronto un lápiz gigante apareció frente el sorprendido rostro de Noah, borrándole la boca.

El pobre sujeto abrió los ojos como platos, agitando desesperado los brazos, intentando gritar, pero sin éxito obviamente.

Izzy cruzó los brazos y se hundió en su gran sofá, acomodándose el gorrito rojo de Navidad.

— Oh, disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó burlona. — ¡Ja! Es cierto, no puedes.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y Owen apareció de pronto.

— Hola —saludó este con la mano.

— Oye, Gran O, ¿quieres oír un chiste? —le preguntó Izzy— ¿que hace un Noah sin boca en la pista de baile?

— ¿La mudanza?

— Jejeje, sí... Bueno, ya vete.

— Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa y se dió media vuelta para intentar irse, pero, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos explotó sin cambiar de expresión, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Entre tanto, el lápiz volvió a aparecer de la nada y le regresó a Noah su boca.

— Desperdicie tanto puto tiempo y dinero en la universidad para terminar como ayudante en los cuentos de una loca —se quejaba entre dientes el lápiz parlante, mientras dibujaba. Finalmente acabó y desapareció tan improvisadamente como había aparecido.

— ¡Oh, al fin! —exclamó Noah, que había estado extrañando hacer comentarios sarcásticos— ¡ahora déjame ir de una vez!

— ¿Ya quieres irte? ¡Pero si apenas hemos empezado! «El pequeño duende quería ir a la casa de su abuela por las fiestas navideñas. Pero, como era tan menso no sabía por dónde ir...»

— ¡Oye!

— «...por lo tanto tuvo que ir a preguntarle a sus amigos los camioneros espaciales que entregaban su cargamento de unicornios cerca del bosque encantado...»

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que conozco donde viven los putos clientes de unos camioneros del espacio y no la maldita dirección de la casa de mi propia abuela?! —exclamó Noah exasperado.

— Sip. «Entonces, caminó, caminó, caminó, pero no parecía llegar a ninguna parte...»

— Y es porque este lugar es exactamente igual en todos lados.

Izzy se rió con ganas.

— No. «Era porque mis secuaces del mal, osea mis queridos amigos los insectos troll, habían puesto una máquina de correr bajo sus pies y ni se había dado cuenta el muy imbécil...»

— ¡Que grosera! —se quejó ofendido.

— «...Y Noah, aunque frunciendo el ceño, tuvo que aceptar a duras penas que este era el cuento de Izzy y él tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera, por más loco que suene y así no le encontrase coherencia o explicación lógica... a menos que quisiera tener otro pequeño festival de besos con cierto geek, y quién sabe, tal vez las cosas se podrían poner calientes esta vez..., ya sabes a lo que me refiero...»

— Oh, no lo harías.

— Oh, claro que lo haría, no he tenido un buen yaoi en semanas —lo amenazó.

Noah se dió por vencido con un largo suspiro. En verdad no necesitaba hacerlo con su mejor amigo, no frente a Izzy al menos.

— Okey, vamos de una vez a ese tonto lugar donde están los famosos camioneros esos. —dijo rindiéndose por fin.

— Bien, pero por si acaso: «El duende necesitaba un compañero, mmm, mejor dos, o tres, mientras más gente pueda torturar mejor...» ¡Oh, Cooody!... —cantó Izzy y este apareció, confundido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estoy en otro de los cuentos sin sentido de Izzy, verdad?

— Ajá, —le contestó Noah— y esta vez es navideño, o al menos eso se supone.

Los ojos de Cody se desorbitaron y su sonrisa se agrandó hasta ocupar la mayor parte de su cara al ver todo a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Esos son... bastones de caramelo?! —gritó emocionado y feliz, saltando por todas partes como demente— ¿Me morí y estoy en el cielo?

— Concéntrate, necesitamos encontrar dónde queda ese jodido bosque para encontrar a los camioneros del espacio.

— «...Y Cody el gnomo sabía dónde quedaba...»

— Por alguna extraña razón, creo que sí sé cómo llegar, —dijo Cody de repente— vamos.

— «Entonces, nuestros queridos fracasados llegaron, después de días de viaje a pie, a los alrededores del bosque. Dónde se encontraron con el hombre lobo más encantadoramente atractivo de Norteamérica.»

— ¿Tú eres Justin o Jacob Black?— le preguntó Noah en tono burlón.

— Soy el lobo feroz, obviamente, —respondió Justin, sonando ofendido— pero soy tan guapo que caperucita roja también me confundió con ese tonto personaje y me hizo un club de fans en vez de salir corriendo. La verdad no sé ni qué hago aquí, ni me importa, pero soy tan condenadamente sexy que no puedo dejar que unos simples no-tan-bellos crucen por este camino.

— «"...y ahora que chucha hacemos", pensaron ambos, ya que no podrían llegar a la casa de la abuela. Cuando de pronto apareció una luz brillante y de ella salieron dos hadas madrinas que no se veían muy felices que digamos, bueno, por lo menos la primera...»

La primera hada era Jo, para la sorpresa de todos. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y por el lenguaje corporal se podia deducir que realmente no estaba disfrutando todo esto.

— Lo que sea... Si pasar por este estúpido camino quieres, distraer con cualquier mierda a este imbécil debes.

— Ya me confundirse, ¿eres Jo el hada madrina o el maestro Yoda? —Noah le sonrió burlón y antes de que ella pudiera insultarlo el otra hada hizo su aparición:

— Para poder pasar deben hacerle caso a ella, eh. —dijo Zeke.

Posó su mano en el hombro de Jo y ella la quitó de inmediato.

— No me toques estudiante de casa, ya sé dónde ha estado esa mano.

— Creí que tenías que decirlo todo en rima... —observó Cody.

— Vete a la mierda, nerd. Ya me aburrí de eso. En fin, si quieren llegar solo háganme caso y si no, pues se joden —espetó antes de desaparecer.

— «…y el otra hada explotó» —narro Izzy, para luego reír con esa risa demente que la caracterizaba. "¡Eso no es bueno, eh!", alcanzó a decir Ezequiel y seguidamente pasó lo descrito por la chica para la sorpresa del pobre sujeto.

— ¡Tengo una idea! Rápido, Cody, ¿tienes dulces?

— Sip.

— ¿Me das?

— Toda la noche... —le respondió este en doble sentido, sonriéndole sensualmente.

Noah lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Esta no es hora de jugar. ¿Tienes o no?

— Porfavor, estás hablando de mí. Yo siempre tengo dulces a la mano. —dijo orgulloso sacando varios con envolturas de colores brillantes. El otro chico los tomó, lanzandolos rápidamente hacia la boca de Justin, que se había convertido en lobo. La furiosa bestia, casi inmediatamente se dejó de hacer malas caras y dejó pasar a los viajeros.

— «Al entrar al bosque encantado la primera cosa que vieron fueron a los unicornios sentados en la parte de arriba de un camión, llevaban gorros rasta y tenían un aspecto extraño, "heeennooo", canturrearon a coro...»

Noah los miró incrédulo.

— Demonios, ¿ellos están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo? —comentó mirando a Cody al notar el humo.

— ¡Me acaban de arruinar lo que me quedaba de infancia! —lloriqueo este.

— Si estás buscando a los camioneros repartidores no están, me dejaron a cargo de estos unicornios del demonio. Mi nombre es Chicago Joe y sin mí, ellos se quedarían jugando Dragon Crush o como se llame en Facebook hasta las cinco de la mañana todos los días... otra vez. —dijo alguien y los chicos tuvieron que mirar hacia abajo para descubrir de dónde venía esa voz.

— Eres... una liendre —comentó Cody, con ganas de reír y un poco asqueado a la vez.

— ¡Nooo! ¡¿en seeerio?! —le respondió este, sarcásticamente— ¡no me había dado cuenta!

Noah entró en desesperación.

— ¡Solo danos la dirección de la casa de mi abuela, diablos!

— «... y el liendre camionero les dió algo mejor que sólo una dirección. Les prestó uno de los unicornios para que este personalmente los llevara a su destino...»

— Ah, sí, supongo, —dijo él, un tanto confundido— ¡hey, Scott...! —gritó en dirección a el camión de unicornios. Los ocho equinos se volvieron y uno con un corte mohicano verde gritó:

— ¡Dice que no le jodas!

— «Chicago lo miró furioso y caminó hacia ellos. Se armó una gran batalla Pokemón entre los unicornios y el cuidador, este último ganando después de haber usado a Fuego Pantanoso Supremo contra sus rivales, venciéndolos y...»

— Izzy, tú dijiste "batalla Pokemon", pero, Fuego Pantanoso es de Ben 10, eso no tiene ningún sentido —corrigió Cody, como el verdadero friki que se esforzaba por ocultar, sintiéndose ofendido por la falta de conocimientos acerca de las series de Cartoon Network y Pokemon por parte de la loca chica pelirroja.

— «¡Tú cállate y no me contradigas, esta es mi historia, perra. Ahora suban al maldito unicornio antes de decida hacer de esto un Slash Smut NoCo!»

Ambos chicos se subieron a Scott sin decir más. Todo el mundo sabía lo demente y peligrosa que podía ponerse Izzy si la hacían enojar, por eso la obedecieron antes de que ella pudiera cumplir sus

amenazas.

— «Después de muuuchas horas de viaje, llegaron hasta la casa de la abuela. Todo era felicidad, hasta que Noah noto algo familiar…»

Espera un minuto, —dijo entrecerrando los ojos— ¡Aquí es donde empecé a caminar en primer lugar! ¡¿Caminamos por tanto tiempo, pasamos por tantas cosas, todo para que hayamos terminado caminando en círculos y luego hayamos vuelto a dónde empezamos?! —grito colérico.

Izzy rio estrepitosamente.

— ¡Estás en lo cierto, mi amigo! —exclamó.

Pero Noah estaba tan furioso que no tardo en explotar, literalmente. Entre tanto, su abuela apareció en el jardín, al comienzo tenia expresión en blanco, pero luego perdió el control al darse cuenta de algo que la hizo enojar.

— ¡Están pisando mis petunias recién plantadas! —grito la anciana— ¡YOU MUST DIE!

Cody y Scott se burlaron de ella, sabiendo que era imposible que les haga daño de alguna manera. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla salir de la casa con una metralleta gigante laser.

— SUPRISE MADAFAKAS! —dijo burlonamente y disparo a los sorprendidos hombres, bueno, al geek y al unicornio…

«… y todos murieron explosionados para siempre. FIN.» —finalizo Izzy cerrando su librito, cuyas páginas nunca se molestó en pasar, esperando opiniones por parte de los oyentes.

— Demonios, pobre Noah, ahora ya sé porque te ganaste el título de "Reina Super Troll". —musito Zoey, un tanto asustada por tanta locura.

— Buena historia, le faltó más de Cody pero buena historia—opinó Sierra, encantada.

— No entendí una mierda, —decía Lindsay francamente, mientras sonreía —pero me gustó.

Pero algunos no habían disfrutado tanto el cuento de Izzy, ya que Scott no se veía muy feliz con su personaje.

— ¿Y porque carajos yo soy un unicornio?

— Hey, al menos no apareciste solo dos minutos y luego explotaste, como yo, ah espera, tú si explotaste… —recordó Owen.

Pero su plática no pudo seguir mas ya que la puerta se abrió, revelando a unos Noah y Cody quemados, sorprendidos y a la vez molestos.

— ¡Qué demonios hacen en mi casa! —grito el furioso dueño— oh, Dios, ya sabía yo que no debíamos salir estando Izzy y el resto de los chicos en la ciudad.

— Alto, —interrumpió la pelirroja invasora— ¿estaban en una cita de Navidad o qué? —los molesto.

Los agredidos se miraron entre si y luego regresaron su mirada a Izzy.

— No nos cambies el tema… —dijeron a coro.

— Owww, que tiernos, hasta hablan a la vez.

Duncan salto también a la acción.

— Apuesto a que Noah le estaba dando a Cody su NocheBuena —se burló y todos rieron.

Cody se alejó del montón sin decir más y Noah solo lo siguió preocupado.

— ¡Mierda, creo que nos descubrieron! —expreso avergonzado.


End file.
